Stuck Together In A Different Kind Of Hell
by Nailed
Summary: Draco and Hermione are stuck together whether they like it or not... yes I'm reposting it because I deleted it for some odd reason... mild swearing.


An: Thanks for waiting!  
  
Disclamier: Don't own characters etc... but I do love my plot. :)  
  
Stuck Together In A Different Kind Of Hell  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Stuck Together In A Different Kind Of Hell  
  
@--}--  
  
Hermione felt something warm at the pit of her stomach. It spread upwards to her lungs until she could feel pressure on her lips. It was an amazing feeling after feeling ice cold for the longest time. She unconsciously smiled into the force that kept her from dying. She wondered if her eyes would open if she tried... but for some reason she felt perfect as she was. There wasn't only just pressure but friction as something soft was moving across her lips and something was pressed against her body. All she could do was sigh.  
  
"Ahem..." Hermione was called back to reality. Slowly she forced herself to open her eyes... she saw a pair of lashes and a pale face very close to her... closer than close... she noticed that a body part of hers was touching his.  
  
Gasp  
  
The opposing eyes shot open staring into hers. Time stopped... hell had frozen over... Snape was a Princess, Harry had turned evil... and Draco Malfoy was kissing her. Another second hadn't even passed by before they parted simultaneously. She felt even more awkward as she found Snape standing right beside them along with Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry to break up your.... moshing." He had no idea what to call it, because of course, he had never experienced it himself.. "But, I am pleased to say that you have been through each story and have made it back....safely." Hermione could have sworn he looked at her and cringed. "Punishment will soon follow." He said in a low voice along with an evil grin.  
  
"Wonderful!" Dumbledore applauded smiling with that twinkle in his eyes. "It took you two exactly thirteen days, eleven hours, twenty-three minutes and fifty-six seconds!"  
  
"Professor..I have a few questions that I'd like to ask in private..." Hermione was very confused.  
  
"Of course Miss Granger... I shall see to it that both of you come into my office and ask away privately, who would like to go first?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"You can." Draco didn't look at her, but he didn't call her Mudblood or Granger.. but he also didn't call her Hermione. Hermione nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the Potions classroom.  
  
Hermione walked through the halls as people looked up from what they were doing to stare at her. Well, she had been gone for thirteen days. Jaws dropped...mouths whispered..and eyes followed as she made her way with Dumbledore towards his office.  
  
"Jelly beans." He said as the gargoyle turned. "A lovely muggle candy... similar to Bertie Botts." He noted. Hermione wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to himself. The stairs ascended in a spiral pattern before she could clearly see the portraits of the past Headmasters, and Headmistress, she noted as she saw a rather plump lady with green hair and pink cheeks smiling in her sleep.  
  
"Headmaster..."  
  
"You're wondering why when Mister Malfoy kissed you, it ended am I correct?" He began mixing sugar with his tea.  
  
"Well.. yes... isn't the Prince suppose to.. well, kiss me? Well at least to have the story end." She fidgeted in her seat, her eyes darting around the room.  
  
"Well... if I do remember clearly... at the end of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves... Snow White only can wake up with a kiss from her true love..." He grinned and took a sip of his tea. "Would you care for some Jasmine tea?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"But, see ...that doesn't make any sense." She stammered, not wanting the conclusion to be what she thought and knew. "Draco..I mean Malfoy.. we hate each other, this isn't right.. put, put me back in the story and you'll see!"  
  
"Miss Granger.. do you really want to go through that whole book again?" He asked with kind, understanding eyes.  
  
"No..." She crossed her arms over her chest in frustration. "Sir... are you trying to say that..."  
  
"Yes." She didn't want to say the last part and was thankful Dumbledore said something before she had to but the response she feared above all things. "I know that you didn't want to hear it, but maybe you should open your eyes to possibilities that might not have happened if you did not enter Proffesor Snape's Virtual Reality Book. You know that muggle saying.. Why did the monkey cross the road? Because he got stapled to a chicken.  
  
"Okay..." Besides the monkey comment, which she thought was wrong anyway, what Dumbledore was saying was the truth. Maybe Draco was the answer. Hermione would be crossing a road.. and hoped that he would be on the other side. Actually... maybe he was the chicken and she was the monkey.. she would have to latch on to Draco to go beyond her hatred.  
  
"Mister Malfoy and yourself clearly dislike each other.. but think about the circumstances. It really has nothing to do with who you are. He couldn't help being brought up in a wealthy, pureblood community. He had, I dislike to say it, bad influences from a lot of people. You on the other hand couldn't help being a muggleborn and raised to be something he's not. Put all upbringings aside.. and you have two perfectly compatible people... with similar brains..."  
  
'I highly doubt that.'  
  
"..Similar minds and similar teasing..I mean talking tactis."  
  
"I guess you're right..." She looked down in defeat. "But after six years of hatred.."  
  
"I know... don't want to break a record." He smiled warmly at her. "It's time for me to see Mister Malfoy now..hopefully you can think this over and see things in a new light."  
  
Hermione nodded and stood up, waving good bye to the Headmaster. The spiral steps descended and she saw one Draco Malfoy waiting for his turn. She tried to ignore him, but she couldn't help but looking at his back.  
  
Draco did as Hermione did and took the staircase to see Dumbledore. He saw the Headmaster sipping his tea, apparently deep in thought.  
  
"Sir...?" He stepped forward.  
  
"Ah yes, Mister Malfoy.. take a seat." He gestured to the chair across from himself. "Jasmine?"  
  
"Err..no thanks." He took a deep breath, "Headmaster..."  
  
"You're wondering why you had the urge to kiss Miss Granger." He took another sip.  
  
"Well.. it wasn't so much of an 'urge'... I just.." Draco took a minute to think things out. He didn't tell anyone, and he wasn't planning to.. but that Prince looked a bit odd.. a bit familiar. He had had black hair and green eyes... he just knew that he didn't want that scum bag kissing her.  
  
"I see Mister Malfoy.. but you do know that the real story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves ends with Snow White waking up from a kiss from her true love..." Draco's mouth was opened slightly.. his eyes were bulging and he had stop breathing. "Breathe Draco."  
  
Draco shook his head and rubbed his eyes... he was tired and was hearing things...  
  
"Mister Malfoy..I know that you didn't want to hear it, but it had to be said. The muggles have this saying.. If leeches give you lemons.. RUN DUDE you just got free lemons!" He said the last part in his best American accent and laughed. Draco just looked at him as if he were a crazy old coot.  
  
'What the hell is he talking about?' Draco thought. 'Is she the free lemons? Should I just take her and run?' This highly confused Draco.  
  
"Maybe I should let you go to think things over..." He got up and escorted Draco out, waving good bye to the very bemused boy. He knew Dumbledore was strange.. but..leeches? He was staring at his feet.. walking aimlessly in the halls. No one dare talk to him. They knew he had something to do with Hermione... for he was gone for the same amount of time.  
  
Crash.  
  
He had collided with something. "Sorry.." He mumbled without looking up.  
  
"My fault." He knew that voice.. it was one of the only voices that he at heard for the past few weeks. He went stiff.  
  
"Err... what did Dumbledore tell you?" He questioned with interest.  
  
"You know.. just why it ended.." She paused, "Why did you kiss me?" She knew she was being blunt but she had to know.. and if she would allow enough time to talk herself out of asking.. she would never know.  
  
"I..I, I don't really know why..." He admitted.."But I knew I didn't want the Prince to."  
  
"So there really was a Prince?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Err well yes... but he was very ugly mind you."  
  
'He's getting away from the point.'  
  
"Had this scar and everything..."  
  
Hermione tapped her foot. "Please...tell me, please." She gave sad puppy dog eyes that she knew Draco could only pull off, but she tried anyway.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you, but I don't want to say it." He admitted, looking down at his shoes.  
  
Hermione perked up.  
  
"I think..I think... I lo....loath Pansy."  
  
"Well thanks for sharing." She stormed off. 'Jerk.'  
  
Draco was bad at this mushy stuff, and didn't try to stop her for he had no idea what to do now. She probably loathed him even more now. But how could the story have ended if he didn't love her? Well.. he did feel different after going through the book with Hermione. They kept saving each other, physically and mentally, and he wanted to do more of that saving for her... for he felt like all in all she saved him.  
  
@--}--  
  
"Password." Hermione froze, she didn't know the password.  
  
"Can you just let me in please...?"  
  
"Mr. Wiggles." Came a voice behind her.  
  
"Hermione?!"  
  
"Do I know you.....?"  
  
"Haha funny...Where have you been?" Ron questioned. "No one's heard from you."  
  
"And your name is...?"  
  
"Hermione... Ron, Ron Weasley, and this is Harry... Harry Potter... the boy who leaks..you know" He grinned as Harry punched him in the arm. "Have you been obliviated? Must you join Lockhart?"  
  
Click  
  
"Oh it's so good to see you guys!!! Sorry... my memory hasn't been that great..."  
  
"It's fine Hermione." Harry smiled warmly "So, where HAVE you been?"  
  
"Oh... just flipping through books." She smiled... "Literally." She mumbled.  
  
"So..you've been reading all this time." Harry asked unbelieving.  
  
"More or less." She tried smiling convincingly. "You know me."  
  
"I can believe it." Ron snorted. "Our Hermione..."  
  
Harry was a little smarter than Ron..."Really, where have you been? Give us a hint.. don't lie and just give us a little hint.."  
  
"Well..I got to snog a frog." She smiled and ran into the common room and up to her dorm. Thankfully no one was there. She was pretty sure she hadn't given anything away with that remark and she was telling the truth for she had, at one point, kissed a frog.  
  
@--}--  
  
Draco had just seen Potter and Wealsey turning the corner and out of site. It looked like they were about to enter the Gryffindor common room, but decided against it. Just as the portrait was shutting, he snuck in, getting the ends of his robe caught in the entrance.  
  
"Bloody hell.... can you open again so that I can actually move?!" He nearly shouted in an irritated voice. The door didn't budge. "You stupid piece of shit!" He heard a 'hmph' come from the other side and knew he made a mistake. He took his robes off, leaving them stuck in the door as he went to go find the girls dorms. 'What was it.. boys dorms to the left...girls same on the right...' He made his way over to the right side and began walking up the steps.. when he heard...  
  
"BOY ALERT... BOY ALERT.. GET OUT YOU NASTY BLOKE!" That voice sounded familiar... like his previous 5th year teacher, Umbridge. Girls feet could be heard stomping down the stairs to see what was up. He started to see faces and among them was Hermione. Some girls giggled, others tried to look innocent and of course there were some who wanted to look sexy for their unexpected visitor. Hermione just looked stern.  
  
"What're you doing here?" She asked the moment she saw him.  
  
"I need to speak to you.." Lot's of ooo's were heard.. "Privately." There followed many awww's of disappointment.  
  
"Whatever you have got to say... you can say it in front of my fellow Gryffindors." She smiled, crossing her arms. Draco eyed Paravti and Lavender... the whole school probably already knew he was here because of those two gossip gurus.  
  
"Okay.." He grinned devilishly. "Remember when we were naked together...."  
  
Gasps  
  
Hermione shot daggers at him, he could have sworn he saw something spark in her eyes. She grabbed him harshly by his shirt sleeve and pushed him out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"You moronic prat!" She screamed.  
  
"Well you said..."  
  
"What is it?......" She gritted still radiating hatred.  
  
'Crap she hates me now.... she sure does.. shut up!' "Forgive me, I didn't mean it."  
  
All she did was tap her foot.  
  
"What ELSE did Dumbledore say to you?"  
  
"Something about monkeys and chickens." She said monotonously.  
  
Draco forced a laugh... "Strange man."  
  
"He's brilliant..."  
  
"Well.. I guess he does have a strange brilliance."  
  
"What is it?" She repeated knowing that that wasn't what he really wanted to talk to her about for he had already asked her and she gave an honest answer.  
  
"Why are you mad at me?" He questioned, furrowing his brows in sadness.  
  
"Because you just embarrassed me in front of my mates!"  
  
"That's obvious.. but I was talking about before I said what I said.. you seemed a bit ticked for some odd reason..."  
  
"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." She straightened herself up.  
  
"I think you do.. but see, I don't... pray tell, what exactly is bothering you?" He took a step towards her. She took a step backwards. "We're not in farty tails anymore.."  
  
"Fairy tales."  
  
"Fairy tales, whatever... stop acting like a snobby Princess and act like that smart girl I know is in there.. you're being immature." He gave that all mighty look.  
  
"It was what Dumbledore said..." She said quietly and looked down.  
  
'Now we're getting somewhere.' "What'd he say?"  
  
"What did he say to you?" She asked immediately after he questioned her.  
  
They weren't going to get anywhere if he second guessed his thoughts.. "He didn't really ask me anything.. he already knew actually... well, about the kiss.." Pale cheeks flamed as rosy ones turned dead white. "It wouldn't have worked with the Prince if he had kissed you... you should be thanking me, saved you a lot of slimy tongue..." He mentally killed himself for bringing his arrogance into this. He closed his eyes, regrouped and took a deep breath. Hermione was glaring slightly. "I mean... well, it wouldn't have worked because fairy tale people can't really have true love with real people.." Hermione's glare fell a bit. "And real people can't find true love in story people.." Draco said this as if he were explaining to a child the difference between a boy and a girl. Hermione nodded to encourage him to continue. "I know you probably wanted to be kissed by the Prince.." Hermione held her breath silently. "And we both know..I'm no Prince." She mentally smiled. "And I'm probably not your first choice, but I DID kiss you, and I DID mean it and I DON'T take it back." Hermione felt as if water was running in her veins. "I'm not great with words.. I'm a prat.. and I don't care about anyone but myself which is why I'm going to make you sit through this." She felt like saying 'I'm standing you idiot.' But decided against it. "At that moment.. when I saw your lips and they weren't mouthing off like they usually do..." She swallowed... "..and my reasoning was that if my ..what did you say... inconsiderate, good for nothing, thoughtless... lips, were to meet yours that you would have to wake up to slap me and tell me how much of a git I am." He gave her a half smile as Hermione was turning purple from not breathing. "As it has been explained to me.. true love's kiss was the only thing that could wake you up... " Draco never seemed more innocent, sweet or candid before... or so appealing. "I didn't know this until later... had I known it, I would have tried kissing you in that witch oven story." He said half jokingly. "I opened your eyes, literally..and you opened mine." Hermione could feel something swelling in her chest. "Iv'e known you for six years and yet I've only known you for thirteen days." She wanted nothing more than to stop herself from crying but tears slowly started to glitter to the surface. "Even if I don't say it, you know it's the truth." Hermione looked straight into his eyes, letting a tear fall by accident. "I love you."  
  
Hermione couldn't find her voice for a few moments, but when she did... she couldn't help but make a stupid remark..she wasn't thinking straight. "Did you have that all prepared beforehand?"  
  
"Well.. actually I was just planning to say 'You should be thanking me, I've fallen in love with you' and then I was going to carry you down to the dungeons and make passionate love to you, but since I don't know long words like you do, and the dungeons are frightfully cold this time of year." He smirked, "Why not say how I feel in a massive statement making a fool of myself." Hermione just opened her mouth silently indicating she was going to speak.. but never did. "I do believe I have rendered Miss Granger speechless."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"What?" Did she really want him to repeat all of that? "Well okay... Dumbledore didn't really ask me anything.."  
  
"No... kiss me.. again." She smiled sweetly, yet mockingly.  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Why not?" She was a bit hurt.  
  
"You have to be on the verge of eternal darkness, waiting for a Prince to kiss you." He yet again smirked.  
  
"Eternal darkness... what if I'm blinded by the beauty of the dark Prince of Slytherin?" She had turned back into Hermione Granger, no it all brat.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Hermione slowly did so, head up in the air, superior to all living around her.  
  
"Do you trust me?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes." She replied weakly.  
  
"Thought you didn't trust Slimy Slytherin Snakes.." He semi hissed in her ear.  
  
"I lied." She breathed. Opening he eyes, she saw him two inches away from her face. He was smiling.. yes Draco Malfoy was smiling. He bent down and kissed her, but this time, Hermione kissed back and with so much heart until she realized something. "Oh, I forgot!"  
  
"Hm?" Came the drowsy reply.  
  
"I love you too." She gave him a peck on his smiling lips. "What do you think everyone else is going to say?"  
  
"I don't know.. I'm more concerned with what Snape's going to do to us for punishment... we're going to be stuck together in a different kind of hell..." They both groaned and kissed once more.  
  
--}--@ The End @--}--  
  
AN: Done..I'm done! Oh, I'll miss it.. but school is very hectic. Draco is such a sweetie... it was so much fun..thanks everyone. Thanks for the support..thanks for reading and THANKS FOR REVIEWS! Sorry it took so long for this last chapter.... oi. Thanks for waiting. My final thank you's will be in my next post, so ask leftover questions if you review..thanks again and hope you enjoyed. *Is giddy* ..still hoping that paragraph of Draco wasn't too... mushy, cliche... overdone... well, must be off.  
  
Merci! 


End file.
